


Heroes Reborn

by willowezra



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowezra/pseuds/willowezra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different ending to Heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Co-wrote with Melissa Adams

Fraiser Residence

It was only their second date and this time Janet decided they should stay in. She had cooked a nice meal for the two of them, nothing to overly romantic. Now they were enjoying each other's company sipping their glass of wine. They were on the couch with Sam on the end and Janet laying against her. "Sam tell me about you? Things I don't know," Janet asked wanting to feel closer to Sam. 

With a smile and her one hand holding the woman who was the most important in her life Carter brought her glass of wine up and sipped it with a smile, "Hmmm....so many juicy little secrets. Are you sure you don't just want them to come out over the next...Oh I don't know" she said rolling her blue eyes, "Twenty or thirty years my dear?" 

"There are plenty of others things to do during that time," Janet said with a smile. "I just want to feel closer to you. To know who you were before we met. If that makes sense." Janet took another sip of wine and snuggled more into Sam. She was content to just be held. 

"Hmmm...Ok, a crash course in Sam: The Early Years" she began and giggled. "I had a huge crush on the rock and roll band The Monkees, I love Scooby Doo and Walt Disney movies, though if you ever repeat that you're not getting anymore..." she leaned down and whispered with an evil smile in the woman's ear 

"SAM," Janet squeaked. "Don't worry your secrets safe with me," she declared and sealed it with a kiss. Then snuggled back down against Sam. "Tell me more. And what is your favorite Disney movie and character?" 

"Mickey Mouse of course," the woman answered like there couldn't possibly be anything else. "As for movie that would probably be that new one out recently, Mulan. About a woman in the military" she said and squeezed her love tightly before kissing the top of her head. "I love you so much Janet." 

"I love you too Sam," Janet said lacing her fingers with the ones around her waist. "I can't believe how comfortable and right this feels." She took another sip of her wine. 

"We should have done it years ago" Carter promised the smaller woman. "I know what you mean though," she admitted slowly. "Everyone has been so understanding and supportive, the General even got us that special dispensation from the President so long as we keep our 'love' off the base neither of us looses our careers and I for one didn't want to loose myself the best doctor in the entire universe either." 

"And the gate wouldn't work without you there to fix it," Janet said. "So is there anything else you want to tell me. Anything juicy," She poked at Sam's side as she asked. "Hey," Janet said with surprise. "I just want to know all there is to know about the woman that has stolen my heart. What's wrong with that?" 

And for over half an hour Sam Carter talked about anything and everything she could think of, even telling her family stories. It was almost eleven o'clock and as she sat her empty glass down the woman yawned and stretched but held her lover tighter with both arms now, "What time does the kid get in? I really should have told that boy about how to treat her before agreeing to let her go out but you said..." 

"Sam," Janet chastised. "He's a good kid. Besides I said she can be out till eleven, so she should be coming in any time now." 

"If you say so honey, I'll believe you but just for my own peace of mind" Sam began almost like a father. "They aren't having sex are they? I mean you talked to her about that right, not until she's forty or so right?" 

Janet playfully slapped Sam's thigh. "Are you doubting my abilities of being a mother?" Janet paused taking a sip then continued. "Of course I talked to her and put a little fear there too." 

Carter winked, "I'd never doubt your motherly anything my dear. What did you tell her to scare the poor girl? By the way you do look regularly right," she said not wanting to think the girl who was her daughter, at least figuratively was out there having sex. "You've had the birth control talk right?" 

"Well I went into descriptive detail about the delivery aspect and ALL the pain. But yes I also talked about birth control," Janet said with a smile. "Don't worry, Cassie's a smart kid. I trust she will do the right thing." Janet shifted her position giving Sam a heated kiss. "Are you staying tonight or going home?" 

A car could be heard pulling up and doors shuting with good byes being said. 

"Mmm...." Sam mumbled kissing her love again. "Any requests?" 

"I can tell you what I want, but its not going to happen," Janet said with a wicked grin. "So its up to you." 

"You are just so..." Sam began and then saw Cassie's hair. "Hey Cass how was..." 

Before they could reply the girl had dive bombed them and was lying on her mother tickling her. Carter laughed and joined in after relieving Janet of her wine glass, "Someone had a good time." 

"Hey, why am I the one getting tickled here," Janet managed between fits of laughter. "I let you go out remember. Sam a little help here please?" 

"I'm on leave," Carter intoned. 

Cassie finally stopped and crawled up lying beside her mom, a little on top of her and kissed her cheek, "Mom we had a wonderful time" she said proudly. "Dominic wants to come and have dinner with us this weekend, can he?" 

"You're no help," Janet said and swatted Sam on the thigh. "Well, that depends on the reason," Janet said not sure if it was a good idea. 

"He said he wants to get to know you and Aunt Sam better" the girl volunteered feeling her mom's hand on her back. 

"It's fine with me" Sam volunteered shrugging from the bottom of the person pile. "We aren't due to deploy until Monday anyway with that documentary crew on the base, I talked with them today, but they want to see me again they said." 

"Someone is enjoying their fifteen minutes of fame," Janet teased. "I don't have a problem with it honey, just let me know what time and I'll have dinner made. Is there anything in particular you want?" 

"Nah just nothing too green" the kid stated snuggling up to her mom, she'd rather do that than homework. 

The blond woman winked, "Way to go Cass. Your mom and that green stuff..." she made a face. 

"Hey," Janet protested. "Today was not declared pick on Janet Fraiser day. Enough or neither of you will get what you want." Janet ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. She always enjoyed the closeness they shared. 

Sam leaned over and kissed Janet's head, "Sorry honey" she said settling back. 

"You know we love ya mom," Cassie stated glancing up at her mom, "Even when you do make me do home...OOPS" she said quickly diverting her eyes. 

"I think that's your queue to go," Janet said. "You know what you promised." 

"But I want to cuddle with you and Aunt Sam" the girl tried. 

"Someone is going to get it...someone is going to get it...someone is going to get it" Carter intoned gently with a smile. 

"You're lucky I let you go out at all," Janet said in her motherly voice. "And you should know better than to antagonize." 

"Of course I should" Sam answered and tried to look stern, "Cass, your mom and I don't have to go in until noon tomorrow so go do your homework." 

"AW! I can do it later and...." 

"No butts young lady," Janet said starting to get irritated. "You know the rules. Homework first, then you have all the time to play." 

"Ok, but someone has to proof my report when I'm done" she complained and leaned up enough to kiss her mom's cheek. 

"Let your mom do it Cass," the other woman stated leaning over to kiss the girl's head. "She's better at English than me, if I did it I doubt you could pronounce it." 

Janet laughed. "Yeah, you know how Sam is with her fancy big words. Just bring it down when you're finished." 

"Yes mom" she said climbing off the smaller woman. "I'd still rather cuddle though," she complained moving toward the stairs after grabbing her purse. 

"So where were we before the hurricane interrupted us?" Janet asked giving Sam a kiss. 

"Deciding if I was staying or going home" she answered and snuggled back down holding Janet on top of her. "I must say staying has its 'allure' just now. Oh and we were talking about Cassie's birth control and sex life" she answered with a chuckle. 

"Well the later half was finished," Janet said and kissed her. "You still didn't answer the first." 

"Mmm...." Sam whispered as they kissed passionately. Once they broke apart both were a little warm but the woman knew, "I'm definitely staying." 

"Glad to hear of it," Janet said as she started another round of kisses all the while sliding her hands under Sam's shirt. She lightly scrapped her nails across the bottom of her rib cage using the kiss as a distraction. 

"Oh...Mmm" the woman moaned lightly and let her hands trail down and pulled Janet's shirt out of her jeans all the while holding the kiss or replacing it with another one. She slid one hand under the loose shirt and gently felt her tongue meet the small woman's in the fire that was their passion. ~Oh man, life gets no better than this~ Sam thought. 

As Janet allowed one hand to roam higher to cup a breast she dropped her head and began to suckle and kiss Sam's neck. 

A little over an hour later Sam Carter was doing the dishes in the kitchen and stopped to turn around and smile as she watched her lover with her arm over the back of their daughter's chair, both studying and editing the report the girl had written for English class before it was printed as a final draft. Smiling she grabbed a dishtowel and dried her hands coming up, "How is the editing coming" she asked kissing both women's heads. 

"She has a really good essay here," Janet said proudly. "The end is almost finished, just a few more lines to correct." Janet hooked her fingers in Sam's shirt and brought her close for a quick kiss. "You know I can never get enough." 

"Yeah but the satisfying you is such a rewarding job" she stated with a sultry voice and kissed Janet again. 

"EW! Would you two get a room?" Cassie asked with all the determination of a teenager. "Mom are you sure that shouldn't be don't there..." she asked pointing to a spot on the report. 

"Yes Cassie," Janet said pulling away from Sam momentarily. "If you keep that in the sentence it contradicts what you stated just before it," Janet said pointing to the other statement. Turning back to Sam. "You know she's right. We could always get a room," she said and wiggled her eyebrows. 

"Only if you ever get done with the kid there Teacher mom" she joked and rubbed Fraiser's head messing up her hair. "I better finish the dishes, Cassie listen to your mom...she's a super smart lady." 

As Sam began to walk away Janet swatted her ass. "I'm closer to being done than you are," she stated. 

"That's just because you never see me speed wash" she challenged with an evil laugh and returned to the kitchen. 

SGC Complex  
Infirmary

The next morning at the base Major Samantha Carter came into the Infirmary just in time to hear a loud, "JESUS DOC" come from behind a curtained off air. 

Trying to hide a smirk she waited and saw Colonel Jack O'Neil step out and breeze by her, "Hello Sir." 

"Carte" he finished rubbing his butt through is uniform pants and left. 

Seeing Janet coming out writing on a chart the woman had to smile and nod toward the Infirmary's main door across from Janet's office, "Fun morning with the Colonel I take it?" 

"Its always a blast when the Colonel's here," Janet said none to happy. "What's up?" 

"I actually came by for a couple reasons. One..." she held up one lone and long finger with a wink, "You said earlier that all personnel needed to report for that flu shot thing you wanted to give around and since I had a minute I figured I'd bring my butt to you." 

"Why thank you," Janet said and smiled. Then mouthed when no one was around. 'And a cute butt it is' "And reason number two?" She questioned. 

"Two" Sam stated holding up two fingers, "I have to cancel our lunch today. I've got to run a simulation in the control room, as much as I wish I didn't have to. What are you up to all day and where do you want me for this needle in the butt thing Janet?" 

"Take a seat," Janet said and gestured to a bed. As Sam moved to one she pulled the curtain closed. "I have to do that interview with the reporting crew today. Will you be able to stop by for a little while?" She asked wanting nothing more than to kiss her. 

"Probably not honestly" Carter said a bit sadly when all she wanted to do was hug the woman and make wild, passionate love to her on the gurney. "So I should probably remove things and bend over for this right," she asked with a wink standing up. 

"That would be the easiest thing for you," Janet said playfully removing the cap of the syringe. "When will I see you?" 

"I'll try to stop by for a late lunch or bite in the commissary, if not..." unbuckling her pants she lowers them and pulls the side of her panties down while bending over with a smile. "If not then I'll see you when you get off, we can go out to dinner tonight since Cassie is staying with Jennifer. My treat." 

Janet gave Sam the flu shot, fighting herself not to touch Sam. "OK, your done and that sounds great. Any idea where to eat?" 

"Depends on what you're in the mood for" Carter told her standing up. "Not going to rub it or kiss it and make it better huh" she asked bending over to pull up her pants. 

Janet leaned and whispered in her ear. "If we weren't at work you know I would," she said in a sultry voice. "I'm in the mood for Mexican. What about you?" 

"I could go for a burrito or six" she commented buckling her pants. "Painless as every Janet, even though the Colonel complains. See you later all right?" 

"Meet you at the house?" She asked before Sam left. 

"Nah, I'll meet you here after work Janet" she told her with a wink and headed out to leave. 

Emmett Bregman was very much taken with the woman he listened not only talk about the injuries sustained by Colonel Jack O'Neil over the years on camera but explained, with a very calming finesse the off world activation alarm. After they wrapped up he smiled and started to trip over his words at least until one of his men hit him in the head with the boom mike. Shooing them away he studied her and saw her watching him, "Wanna look" he asked jokingly figuring she had seen him get smacked in the head. 

"I think you'll live," Janet said with a smile. 

"Glad to hear that" Emmett stated watching her pick up the files she had used when on camera. "Listen it seems the unpredictable happens a lot around here" he admitted with a smile. "Well you see...I was..." he saw the camera's pointed at them. "What are you doing?" 

"Just white balancing Sir." 

"Well go balance the white somewhere else...go away...away" he ordered and looked back at Fraiser. "Uh listen...I was a little...I mean if you're...well hungry...know a place...to get something to ...eat." 

"Are you asking me if I'd like to go to lunch with you?" Janet questioned not noticing Bregman's behavior. 

"I'm trying to yes," he admitted with a smile. "Unless you want to poke at this head of mine for some reason that is" he joked. 

"Since I no longer have arrangements I'd love to," Janet said and smiled at his shyness. 

Commissary

"Wonderful" Emmett stated smiling broadly now; this woman just seemed to bring that out in him naturally for some reason. Sitting with the vibrant woman that truthfully out of everyone at the SGC had been the most cooperative of what he was trying to do Emmett found himself truly captivated by this beautiful, talented, calming and sexual woman. She had a hint of severe sexuality that he could detect just below the surface and he saw her watching as he watched her eat, "Oh I'm sorry...I was just...I was just thinking that you have a very natural quality...I mean on camera. You let me film...you allow the people to see...grace under pressure." 

"Mmm," Janet said as she finished chewing. "Are you... err... flirting with me?" She questioned not used to someone flirting, being she was the one doing the flirting with Sam. 

A weak smile crossed his face and he rubbed the rim of the coffee cup, "Uh...I on the other hand am very...clumsy" he said looking down at the table and then up to her, "Under pressure. I...I think you're a very captivating woman." 

Janet simply laughs at his awkwardness. "I've seen worse. So...err.... what's with the ring?" She asks pointing to his ring finger as she sips her coffee. 

Raising the finger lightly Emmett smiles and nods at the memory, "My wife died...a number of years ago. It's...mainly sentimental." 

"Ah, I see," Janet, said flashing him her smile. 

Having finished early Major Sam Carter had gone to the Commissary in search of her lover for a late lunch after finding out from Abby that she wasn't in the Infirmary. Not seeing her at the front table she went to get a tray and had just stepped into the main area of the commissary when she heard the laugh, a light chuckle really and turned before her emotions turned cold and then angry, she'd kill him with her bare hands. 

Not wanting to kill him, which she knew she could and would do if she stayed Sam let the tray drop noisily to the floor, food and drink going everywhere and saw a lot of folks look at her but she didn't care. Turning without even a comment she pointed to an Airman and snapped, "CLEAN THAT UP" before storming out the doors angrily. 

With the loud crash Janet turned her attention to see what the commotion was. That's when she saw her, saw Sam turning angrily and yelling at an Airman before she stormed out of the commissary. "I'm sorry. I have to be going. It was nice talking to you," Janet said as she dropped her napkin on the table heading out to find Sam. This was not good not good at all. 

Elevator

Angrily Sam Carter entered the elevator and jabbed the level twenty-eight button, she could get lost in computer work for hours and now if the damn elevator would just hurry up and close so it could lower into the mountain she could just pretend that she hadn't seen anything for a few hours. She'd call and beg off for dinner later, maybe that pompous ass wanted to take her out? 

Janet pinched the bridge of her nose as she rushed towards the elevator. She knew exactly where Sam was going, it's the same place Sam always goes when she doesn't want to deal with anything. She pushed the button, but had to wait for it to return. 

When it opened she quickly pushed twenty-eight and started going deeper into the mountain. This can't be happening. 

Carter's Lab

She exited and headed strait to the lab where she found Sam. "Sam, we need to talk," Janet said. "What you saw isn't what it looked like." 

~OH this so isn't what I need right now~ Carter thought as she busied herself with something, anything to take her mind off the fact that her lover had been flirting and was being flirted at by a man, and a pompous one at that. "Listen I really am busy...I'm sorry but I have to go" she said grabbing a file and turned to the door to rush out. 

Janet grabbed Sam's arm before she made it to the door. "Sam it was just lunch. Nothing more," Janet said. "Please talk to me." 

Angrily the woman yanked her arm away and turned glaring at Fraiser, "FINE" she hollered slamming the file down on a table nearby. "You want to talk...let's talk. I walk into the commissary to have lunch with the woman I'm in love with and who is SUPPOSED to love me only to find her having it with a man, laughing and acting like she doesn't have a care in the world. It's nice to know how miserable you aren't when I'm not around" she stated to her almost with a hateful tone. 

"Sam it was just lunch nothing more," Janet said getting a little angry herself. "And I do love you, despite everything you may think." 

"Great way of showing it Janet" the woman commented looking everywhere but at Fraiser. "Having lunch with another man is a great way to show me you love me...GEEZE I can't think of a better way" she said moving away from the woman. "I'll see you later I'm sure, bye" and again headed out the door. 

"Damn it Sam stop right there," Janet said. "So what if I had lunch with a man. Nothing was going on and besides I wouldn't have been having lunch with him if you didn't cancel on me. It was a lunch between acquaintances, nothing more." Janet threw her hands up not sure how to make Sam understand but knowing her anger wasn't helping. 

"OH" the woman hollered and turned around glaring, "This is my fault...YOU'RE BLAMING ME FOR THIS DOCTOR" she hollered so loud an Airman up the corridor headed the other way. "Fine, it's my fault and I'm an idiot. Now excuse me...I HAVE work to DO" and again proceeded to leave. 

"Sam," Janet called out. "Sam!" 

But Carter just ignored her and head, even angrier up the corridor to go back to work. Maybe if she was lucky she'd be electrocuted and die because she knew at that moment she had lost Janet and it hurt...hurt so much she thought she wanted to die. 

Janet in her moment of anger swept her hand across the desk shoving things onto the floor in all directions. She stormed out without picking anything up and started heading to the infirmary when an Airman stopped her. 

Corridor

"Excuse me ma'am...you're required in the ready room immediately." Then he left Janet alone to head to the meeting. 

Off World

In the middle of a firefight Major Samantha Carter saw Colonel O'Neil hit where she rushed over to him. He was alive, thanks to the new tactical inserts in the vest. As more weapons fire sounded she keyed her radio as Teal'c came over and she told him to pick up the Colonel, "EVERYONE FALL BACK TO THE GATE!" she ordered and ran over to provide more cover fire when she heard Daniel's voice over the radio hollering for a medic. Glancing over she saw Teal'c running to the gate with the Colonel and nodded to the man beside her, "Daniel" she ordered keying open the radio, "Whoever it is pick them up and get to the gate, we're loosing ground" she hollered as more weapons fire erupted. 

SGC Complex  
Gate Room

It was until she was the last one through the gate that Sam Carter had a chance to calm down. Once the iris was locked in place she turned and immediately saw a sight that truthfully she wanted to die from right there. Dropping her weapon she tore off her hat and threw it down, "JANET" she hollered rushing forward and dropping down in a spot the medical teams weren't working on. "Janet...OH my God" she cried loudly and saw everyone moving back minus the medical staff. "Janet please...please be ok," she pleaded. 

The medical team worked frantically to stop the bleeding on Janet but things were not looking good for the Doctor. They managed to get her somewhat stabilized and onto a gurney. Currently they were running down the hallway to surgery to access and repair the damage from the staff blast. 

Infirmary

Making her way to the Infirmary after the medical personnel had whisked off both the Colonel and Janet the woman felt like she was on automatic. She hadn't heard or acknowledged anyone that spoke to her and then when she rounded a corner there was that damn Bregmen, the one that had caused she and Janet to fight and now...now the woman could be dying and she'd never know...she'd think Sam was angry with her when the truth was she had been jealous and stupid. Holding up her hand she barely hears his words as the tears flow down her face, "LOOK LEAVE ME ALONE AND SHUT THAT DAMN THING OFF" she hollers pushing past them and enters the Infirmary. 

The infirmary was a mad house. People rushing everywhere and then someone yelled from the surgical room. "We need a crash cart stat." 

Hearing the words Sam stopped with her escort and slid to the floor and brought her knees up burying her face in them. ~Oh God! God please...please don't take her. I love her so much, I was an ass, I'll take her place...please I need her here...don't take her...please~ she pleaded over and over in her mind as she cried so much her eyes hurt, hell her body hurt but she wasn't moving, wasn't leaving. 

Finally working for several hours straight they had the internal injuries repaired. All that was left was for Janet to heal and for her skin and muscles to be repaired. But at least she was stable and not in any immediate danger. 

True to her word Sam hadn't moved for all those hours, she still had her head buried and several staff as well as part of her team had stopped by and were standing by but she hadn't moved, almost like she was dead. Feeling someone shake her shoulder she didn't move and just crying could be heard again. 

Cassie saw Sam and immediately went to her. Shaking her shoulder she tried to get her attention and when the blond head looked up and the tears began falling once more Cassandra broke down too. "Sam," she said in such a small voice. 

Instinct drove Carter more than anything else, this was really Janet's job but in her absence she'd do what she had to. Her love and best friend had told her once she had the motherly instinct. Pulling the girl down toward her she held her tightly stroking her hair, "It's going to be all right Cass..." she got out between the sobs and saw Teal'c and Daniel standing along the hall watching them, apparently someone had gotten the foresight to pick up the girl when Sam hadn't been that smart. 

"Sam. What's going on?" Cassie asked starting to cry. "Uncle Daniel just said I needed to be here. Where's mom?" 

Sitting up a little straighter the woman was momentarily annoyed that Daniel hadn't told her but then realized he likely thought it was her job. Brushing hair from the teen's face at their spot in the floor she stiffened even more, "Cassie, your mom was hurt off world" she said and quickly continued before she could be interrupted. "It was a battle and she was tending to a patient. She...she was hit in the chest with a staff blast Cassie. Right now she's in surgery, the last I remember..." her own tears were coming again, "They had called for a crash cart. I don't know anymore than that, I've been sitting here the entire time baby." 

"Mom," Cassie squeaked before collapsing against Sam in a fit of sobs. 

Another three hours past before Sam and Cassie rose tiredly from the floor when they saw Warner coming out in scrubs, Carter hadn't even had her post mission exam yet, "How is she" she demanded keeping one arm around Cassandra and saw Daniel, Teal'c and the General waiting for the same answers. 

"We have managed to stabilize her for now and repaired the internal injuries. The external ones are another matter, but she should make a complete recovery. It is just a matter of time and rest," Warner said taking a breath before moving on. "You can go see her for a little while if you would like." Then left to check on the other patients. 

Sam Carter had never heard better news in her life, she was going to be ok and she could spend the rest of her life making up to her about how big an ass Sam had been. Squeezing Cass tightly and meeting her eyes she nodded, "Come on, let's go sit with your mom. General I..." 

"No apologies needed Major. We're very lucky and it was your quick orders to retreat back to the gate that saved this situation. Tell the Doctor I'll speak to her later when she wakes up" he ordered and then turned and left, relieved they hadn't lost any of the three injured severely on the mission. 

Isolation Room

Doctor Warner had said that in time Janet Fraiser would be fine. She had come off the respirator a few days ago and by the end of the week would be able to go home. Sam and the rest of SG-1 plus Cassandra had been taking turns sitting with her but Sam usually stayed no matter who was there, she had done little by way of work in almost a week since the events of PX3-666 where her best friend in the entire universe had been shot and killed, if not for her father and the Asgard's little favor they would have lost the woman. 

Gently stroking the hand she held careful of the IV running into it the Major settled back for a long night, she told Teal'c she'd take his shift tonight so he could take the Colonel home. In her few fully awake hours yesterday when the man had been there Janet had 'yelled' at him about not being in a bed of his own or home resting off his injury, he had been shot too. Carter had just stood in the corner and watched in fascination, her friend had fought death and won and was worried about someone else. ~So typical Janet~ she thought yawning. 

Janet was asleep in the one of the isolation rooms and was starting to awaken, the pain becoming unbearable. She started to groan more and more, the volume of her voice increasing though her throat was dry and parched. 

Carter was immediately on her feet and put a hand on Janet's arm, "Just hang on Janet," she said reaching for the call button. "Get Warner in here, she's in pain," she ordered tossing it down. "Shhh....It's ok Janet, I'm right here" she promised rubbing the woman's arm gently. 

Warner comes running in. "What's wrong?" 

"She's moaning" Sam stated instantly alert now. "Help her Warner, don't just stand there," she snapped at the man not even aware that Janet's maple eyes were open. 

Even though her eyes were open she didn't really see anything. The pain was just too intense for her to be able to focus on anything else. There was a scream and Janet was vaguely aware that it was torn from her throat. 

Warner started to bark orders for medications but Sam knew that wouldn't help the woman was terrified. Reaching out she gripped her face and turned it slowly toward hers, "Janet...JANET it's Sam....you're in the Infirmary and you're safe. I'm here...come on, I'm right here" she said not even realizing that she had let one hand move from her face to her hand as she talked. 

Janet squeezed the hand holding hers and cried out in pain, tears falling down her cheeks with every scream. 

"Warner if you don't..." Sam began and saw the man injecting the IV line then. Feeling the squeeze she brought her other hand down to cover theirs gently, "It's ok Janet, they've given you something. Just relax...it's going to be ok." 

Janet closed her eyes, her breathing in short shallow gasps. God if this is what it felt like to be injured, Janet whished they would have let her die. She gave a silent plea to Sam and Warner to let her go to end the pain, but of course no one heard her. 

For three days that continued, Janet conscious some moments and others caught in the pain but she had slowly started to spend more time aware and more like herself. Cassandra and Sam rarely left but Sam stayed regardless, she got a shower, slept in the chair for two days straight and ate what little she did in the recovery room of her best friend. She looked like shit but none of that matter. 

Janet lay in her bed watching her friend. She has woken to find Sam asleep in the chair next to her. She didn't have the heart to wake her up. So she just lay there and watched. 

But Sam wasn't sleeping, she rarely slept anymore and shifting a little she opened her eyes seeing her friend awake and immediately stood up, "Janet...what's wrong? Are you in pain? Let me get a doctor" she ordered turning to leave. 

"No," Janet rasped out her voice weak from weeks of no use. "Sam." 

Stopping at the voice Carter turned back and rubbed her friend's arm searching her eyes and smiled, "Hey...it's ok Janet, you're going to be fine. Warner is already tired of your job and we all miss you, even the Colonel has called in everyday or come in to sit a shift despite his injuries. Do you want me to get someone? Cass was sleeping but I can..." 

"No let sleep," Janet managed swallowing hard. "Water" She croaked out. 

Blinking at her own stupidity Sam turned to pick up a cup with a lid and a straw easing one hand behind her friend's neck, "Just a few sips Janet" she cautioned offering her the straw through the lips gently. "Easy...slowly." 

Sam began to take the cup away. "More" she managed her voice a little thicker. 

"You're sure," she asked cautiously. "Your stomach is ok?" 

Janet didn't answer, "want more" she said instead. 

"Janet" Carter paused, "I know you do, but I want to make sure you don't get sick" she said softly and offered the straw again, "Slowly...very slowly all right?" 

Janet drank a little more then settled back into the bed staring at the ceiling, "Sam." 

Setting the cup down the woman gave her full attention to Janet and smiled cupping her cheek tenderly, "Hey, I'm here. Everyone made it out ok thanks to you. Senior Airman Wells is going to be happy to hear you're up, he was really worried and his wife even wants to you on the phone when you feel better" she told her. 

"Good," Janet managed pausing to catch her breath. "Sam you need rest." 

~There comes typical Janet again~ she thought and smiled, "I'm fine, I haven't been here that long" she informed her brushing the woman's cheek with the pad of her thumb gently. "I'm so glad you're going to be ok Janet, I...I couldn't handle loosing you." 

"You need sleep. Look like hell. Always here," Janet managed finding speaking to be very difficult. 

"Shhh...." Sam insisted. "Just close your eyes Janet, rest. I'll sleep some while I sit, I promise. Just rest, you need it." 

"No sleep in bed. Not here," Janet insisted. 

"Bed not big enough for two" she commented with a smile. "I'll get some rest, I promise you Janet. Just go back to sleep, ok?" 

"Sleep in your quarters," Janet restated. 

"Tried that when Warner wanted me to leave" she admitted but didn't add that she had responded when he started threatening her with sedatives and had knocked the wind out of him and kicked him in the knee for his trouble before resuming the vigil at her friend's bedside. 

"Hurts," Janet gasped her face contorting. "Want pain to end." 

All Sam wanted to do was hold her friend but she wasn't sure how so instead she met her eyes, "Janet listen to me, I know it hurts so bad and you want it to stop and I want it to stop too, but you have to keep fighting. Cassie, me, the others we all need you and love you so much...Let me get Warner to give you something for it all right" she asked rubbing her cheek tenderly. 

Janet closed her eyes letting a few tears fall unchecked. 

Letting one hand drift as her own tears fell Carter jabbed the button, "TELL WARNER TO GET IN HERE" she snapped and stressed. "It's ok Janet...I'm here and Cassie's safe and we love you so much. Just hang on to that...trust me this is gong to get better." 

Janet clenched her teeth as pain coursed through her whole body and monitors started to beep. 

A team raced in and pushed Sam back. She wrapped her arms around herself in tears and for the first time in over twenty years Samantha Carter prayed to a God, a God she hadn't seen. ~Please...Please if you have to take someone take me instead of her~ she said over and over in her mind, the tears trailing freely down her face. Wiping them she tried to come under control, "Janet just hang on...please...please hang on." 

Cassie was coming in to the infirmary when she saw a team racing towards her mother's room and thinking the worst she took of in pursuit. She entered the room everyone trying to stabilize Janet and Sam standing off to the side. Cassie made her way over to Sam. "What's going on? What's wrong?" She asked in a near panic. 

Hearing the girl's voice Sam quickly cleared her throat and dried her eyes, "I...I don't know Cassie. We need to wait outside, we can't be in here..." she said wanting to lead the girl away from the sight of Janet fighting for her life. "She's going to be ok, we have to believe that Cassie." 

"I...I don't want to leave," Cassie said as tears started to fall. She tried to pull away from Sam. 

"Cass your mom wouldn't want you to see her like this" Carter continued. "We don't want to distract the team, we'll be just outside I promise" she said pushing her a little toward the door, all the time wanting to stay herself. ~Please Janet don't leave us like this. ~ 

Corridor

Cassie walked outside the room then leaned against the wall following it down till she sat on the floor. With her legs drawn up close to her body her arms wrapped around her knees and her head resting on her arms she cried. Afraid she was going to loose her mother. 

~Oh God~ Sam thought sliding down the wall beside her and saw the rest of SG1, including a hobbling Jack O'Neil arriving but she didn't care. Slowly she slid her arms around Cassie, holding the girl so tightly all the while thinking about her friend, how she wanted to fight this battle for her as they all cried. 

Cassie was cradled in Sam's arms and had fallen asleep there. That's how Doctor Warner found them. "She is stable for now but I don't know for how long," he admitted speaking quietly as not to wake Cassandra. 

Looking up with red, puffy, and tear stained eyes Sam ran her hands over Cassandra's hair and looked at Warner, she felt three times her age, "What happened" she asked tiredly. 

"Her heart was under a lot of stress and couldn't handle it any more," he said. "It started give out. Like I said we stabilized it, but for how long I can't say. It all depends on how the pain peaks, that seems to put more strain on her heart." 

"Can....can we see her" Sam asked still stroking Cassie's hair. 

"She asleep for now but you can be with her. If she wakes and is in pain call immediately." 

Isolation Room

Nodding Sam woke up Cassie and they held hands entering the room with the guys behind them. Janet was surrounded by equipment and beeping monitors, the crash cart and respirator in the corner a telltale sign to the seasoned officers of how close they had come. On instinct Sam went to one side and Cassandra went to the other to simply be with her, they'd spent eternity and more in that room just to be with her. 

After being there for about twenty minutes Cassie moved to stand next to Sam tears falling. "Is she going to be ok?" She asked in a small voice. 

Bringing her free arm up to wrap around the girl the woman pulled her toward her, "Sure she is" she promised not taking her eyes off the sleeping form. She looked so weak and pale, contrary to what everyone knew Janet was like. "She's going to be ok Cassie, she just hast to be" she whispered and kissed her head, the tears coming again. 

Cassie wrapped her arms around Sam's waist and buried her head in her side and wept. She hated seeing her mother like this. 

Janet began to stir and groaned a little from the stiffness and pain. 

Hearing the moan Carter turned her head only, "Get Warner" she told the guys not caring who did it. Turning back she slid her hand down to Janet's hand, "Janet, it's ok Try to relax, Cassie, me and the guys are all here. We miss you so much, you scared us, but you're going to be fine. Just try to stay calm." 

"Mom" Cassandra said quickly and went to the other side putting her hand in the woman's. "Mom I love you so much" she said with tears in her eyes. "Please, you gotta be ok...you just gotta." 

With Sam's request for Doctor Warner Teal'c took it upon himself to fetch the man. He came back moments later. "Is she waking or in pain?" He asked moving to her bed. 

"You tell us Warner, you're the damn doctor" snapped Carter and never moved. "Janet it's Sam, we're all here. Cassie and I need you so much...we love you so much" she said as the young girl on the other side repeated that. 

"Easy Carter," Jack said. "He's just doing his job." 

Janet began to open her eyes and looked in Sam's direction, but seemed to almost look through her, her eyes not focusing. 

"With all due respect Colonel back off" Sam snapped again and moved forward as Warner went to the other side. "Janet it's ok," she said softly. "I'm here...I promise" she said reaching up to so gently touch her cheek with feather light touches as the doctor took her vitals. "I'm not going to let anything hurt you Janet, I swear." 

"Her blood pressure is beginning to rise and to my best knowledge she is probably in more pain so I'll give her something for it." He injected a clear liquid into her IV line. Then moved to stand next to Carter. "Major, I suggest you all say your peace with her. I don't think she has much more time left," He said softly so only Sam could hear then left leaving them alone. 

"NO" Sam cried so loudly her mind a fury of activity and then had an idea, "Cassie stay here with the Colonel, I have to talk to the General" she ordered and turned racing out. 

It took almost ten minutes before Sam on the fly had explained and argued and finally got permission. All of SG-1 plus the General and Warner who was still objecting about the fact that the last two times Sam had used this thing it had drained her so much she damn near died but it didn't matter. Sliding the healing device on her hand Sam took a deep breath she could do this. "Cassie" she said with a nod and motioned to Janet's other side, either this would work or they'd loose her and either way she deserved to be there. 

"Yes Sam?" Cassie asked tears falling, not sure what Sam was going to try and do. 

"Major this is an unacceptable risk. You are not completely 100% to be using this. The last time you tried it ended with you collapsing," he paused to gather his breath. "I cannot allow this to happen in my infirmary." 

"Hold her hand" the woman said to Cassie and looked at Warner with such hatred, determination and vengeance she thought she'd burst, "You try to stop me Warner and I'll shoot you" she informed him and saw Jack and the others nodding. "General "Sam began looking at Hammond. "Janet has saved this planet, the universe more times that I can count. I'm not loosing her Sir, not like this," she said the tears streaming down her face. "The only way you're gong to stop me General is to shoot me" she said realizing she had probably ended her career just then but didn't care. "I AM NOT LOOSING HER," Sam stressed with vengeance as if she thought she could hold the woman to this world with words alone. 

"I have only one question for you Major," Hammond said. "Do you think this will work?" 

Looking back at Janet the woman stared at the sleeping form, this woman had saved her life so many times. She had given her so much more than she ever gave back and if trying to save her life cost her own then so be it. Turning she met Hammond's eyes, "I don't know General but we owe it to Janet, to Cassie to try Sir. And I want...I NEED to do this Sir, please?" 

"Then you have a go Major," Hammond agreed. "If you can save her it would be a miracle, for this command needs her." He stepped off to the side allowing Sam the space she needed. 

"General I object," Warner started. "Not only are we going to lose the CMO but doing this we run the chance of losing Major Carter as well." He was getting angrier by the minute. 

Barely pausing Carter stepped over and slammed Warner back against the wall, "WE ARE NOT LOOSING HER AND IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS YOU SON OF A BITCH" she stressed so much she heard everyone gasp until she felt hands on her. Releasing him she heard him coughing and didn't care. Pushing away from the arms holding her Sam retook her place and nodded to Cassie, "We do this together Cassie, just concentrate on your mom being better, how much you love her all right" she asked. No idea if it would help but it gave Cassandra something to do. 

Janet began to gasp in pain and let out a loud scream. Her back arched up off the bed as pain coursed through her body. When she fell back to the mattress her breathing was in short pants. Through this she never once opened her eyes. 

"Sam what's going on?" Cassie asked beginning to panic again. 

"We're out of time" Carter said and closed her eyes; she had to concentrate fully on her. When the healing device activated it was like she wasn't even aware of it. Sam could feel the energy draining it was taking on her, her body just wanted to collapse and she wasn't hearing anything but all she could see what Janet in her mind...it's all she wanted to see. 

No idea how long this went on finally the device hummed and then shut off at which point Sam collapsed onto the hard floor, unconscious. 

Teal'c was the first to make it to Sam's side. He checked for a pulse and found one. "She is alive," he stated and picked her up to sit her in the chair. 

Sam Carter had no idea how long she was unconscious, or even if she was but her memories were of Janet and Cassie. She mumbled in her sleep and felt someone running fingers through her hair. "No...No Janet...I'm sorry...forgive me...please..." she started to struggle with tired energy. 

Cassie was standing between Sam and her mom running her hands through Sam's hair like her mom had done so many times for her, "It's going to be OK Sam," Cassie said softly. "Please wake up." 

"Janet...no...NO I'm sorry... I tried...I couldn't...please...please don't go" she said thinking Fraiser had died, repeatedly in her mind. "I NEED YOU," she hollered out in the nightmare. 

"Sam," Janet's raspy voice called as she tried to reach Sam's hand but with Cassie's help she had a hold of it. She rubbed her thumb over the back of Sam's hand trying to sooth her friend. 

The voice cut into Sam's mind like a knife and everyone conscious looked at her. Immediately Carter's eyes opened and she saw everyone around her and Fraiser, Warner had been replaced by one of the junior staff. Tears streamed hot down her face and she thought she heard. The woman wanted to stand up but even the thought tired her out, "I...I'm sorry I ...couldn't..." her breath came in shallow gasps, almost like she was suffocating as everyone talked at once she sighed. 

Sam still thought she had let Janet down and Cassie stood between them. "It's OK Sam," Cassie said in a small voice her eyes still red and puffy. 

For two days Sam was in and out of consciousness in the Infirmary. Because of the healing device Janet was up and even moving around though very slowly. But despite it the woman was racked with nightmares, almost like she was giving up. Because of the stress Doctor Peterson hadn't let Fraiser in to see her directly and he was suffering the woman's ire for it right now, "Doctor I understand really, but you are in no condition to help Major Carter. Your daughter and SG-1 have been with her over the last two days and why you're doing better..." 

"Damn it Peterson listen to me. She needs to know I'm safe and telling her that isn't doing the trick. She needs to see me, feel me, and notice my presence around her. Then and only then will she start to improve," Janet argued slumping in the chair slightly tired. 

"And what about you" the man asked crossing his arms. "Major Carter risked a whole hell of a lot, and only sweet talking by Colonel O'Neil saved her career. Now I admit she's acting like she's giving up but..." 

"She isn't acting, she is," Janet insisted. "And as for me I will be more than content to sit in a chair for a few hours. I don't plan to move around at all. Hell put me in a damn wheelchair for all I care. Just let me see Sam." 

Studying the woman who was basically his boss Peterson started to object and finally shook his head going to the door and opened it to see Cassie come in pushing a wheelchair, "I didn't think I'd be able to talk you out of it Doctor. Try not to move around and only a little while then I want you back in bed." 

"Hi mom" Cass said parking the chair and came over to hug her and give her a kiss. "Aunt Sam is getting worse, the nurses said her system is shutting down. Can you help her?" 

"I don't know honey," Janet said embracing her daughter. "I love you." She said before moving to the wheelchair. "Take me to see Sam," Janet said softly. 

"Sure mom" she said and pushed. 

Private Recovery Room

Inside the private recovery room Sam Carter looked every bit as bad as Janet had. Her hair was plastered to her face and she twisted her face and her head from side to side and under the O2 mask over her face. She had an IV going into her arm on the left and Colonel Jack O'Neil was seated in a chair to the right talking to her when he saw her. Nodding he stood up carefully with the air of the cane, "You can have my chair Doc." 

"Colonel," Janet said and choked back a sob at hte sight of Sam. ~god how could this have happened~ Janet thought. "Can you help me sit on the bed instead?" She asked. 

"Sure Doc, no problem" he commented coming over and handed Cassie his cane. "Easy Doc" he ordered. 

Once he had her situated he glanced at Cassie, "Doc we're going to be just outside and don't worry, I had the cameras turned off in here when I knew you were better, I figured you'd be here" Jack told her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad you're going to be ok Doc, we would have missed ya," he said with as much emotion as anyone could see. 

"Thanks Sir," Janet said with a smile. "For everything." She watched as Jack and Cassie left the room then took one of Sam's hands in her own. "Hey Sam, come on you have to fight too," Janet said tears beginning to fall. "You can't just save my life and die yourself. It doesn't work that way." She rubbed the arm she was holding trying to create as much contact as possible. She sat like that for twenty minutes just talking softly to Sam. Then knowing she would have to leave soon she leaned closer to Sam's ear, "I love you Sammy and so does Cassie, so you have to fight. What you did worked. I'm going to be ok. I've started to move around albeit slowly, but still moving none the less. So fight damn it," she was full out crying now her tears falling onto Sam's hand that she held tightly to her. 

Minutes passed in silence with Carter's vitals dipping and then rising in a yo-yo pattern but then the pants came behind the still closed eyelids, "I...I love you too. I'm sorry I couldn't save you" came the words behind the O2 mask. 

Janet once more leaned near Sam's ear. "God Sam you did. You saved me. I'm here waiting for you to wake up," Janet said. "Come on, open your eyes, come to me." 

"I...can't...will be...a dream" came the pained replies as the tears fell from the closed eyelids down to the cheek and the O2 mask. 

"No honey, it's not a dream. I'm real," Janet said crying. "See, feel my heart beat." She pressed the hand she was holding against her chest so Sam could feel her heart beating. "See, I'm alive just like you are. So please wake up, open your eyes Sam. Show me those beautiful blue eyes." 

Feeling the beating for one fleeting moment Sam thought perhaps it was real, "Trust...you" were the words. 

"Trust me," Janet repeated. "Always there for each other." 

Another minute passed and then the eyes opened, just a crack the tears flowing. Sam brought up her other hand to pull the mask off, "Real? Please..." she gasped, "Tell me...you're real. I ...need you to be...real." 

"I'm real Sam," Janet said wiping the falling tears from Sam's cheeks. "I'm very real thanks to you." 

Ignoring the pain, the weakness Carter said up and wrapped her arms around her friend, the tears and sobs coming as the monitors cried out because Sam's readings were jumping so much, "Oh GOD! I...I thought...OH GOD, thank you...thank you so much" she cried. 

"Its OK Sam. We are going to be OK," Janet said crying along with Sam. Both women content to hold one another, 

Peterson, SG-1 and Cassie all came in smiling at the scene but the doctor wanted Janet back to bed but Sam wasn't having any of it. Instead she ignored her own monitors, she pulled the IV out of her hand and ignored the blood pushing as far over on the bed as she could so Fraiser could lay with her, she wasn't letting her go yet. 

"Peterson, I don't think I'm going anywhere." Janet said. "I think your patient is kidnapping me." Janet laughed at Sam's antics. 

"At the moment she's bleeding on you" he stated and pointed to the hand that she had yanked the Iv out of. 

"Mom, are you guys ok" Cassandra asking coming up. 

"Carter since you guys are ok, I'm going to go put this knee up before the Doc here yells at me," O'Neil volunteered. 

"We are going to be fine Cassie," Janet said and opened her arms to give her daughter a hug. "Just fine. Sam, let Doctor Peterson take care of your hand and reinsert the IV. You still need it," Janet said yawning. 

O'Neil smiled and waved, "Behave ladies" he said and hobbled out, they all knew that Daniel and Teal'c would want a turn to see them. 

Carter felt a hand holding hers and pulled it back shaking her head instead holding it out towards Janet, tiredly but the gesture clear. 

Cassandra let her mom go and smiled, "I'm going to go lay down in your quarters mom, but I'll bring you guys dinner later all right?" 

"Major Carter" Peterson began slowly, "Doctor Fraiser is not up to tending you and she is still recovering herself and..." 

Janet took the bandage and got the bleeding to stop. Then reached for the IV needle and reinserted it in a different location. "No pulling it out this time," Janet chastised and yawned feeling the tiredness overtake her. 

"Promise" she whispered lying back, but still held Janet's hand tightly and looked over to her side of the small bed. 

"Doctor, Major you both need rest" Peterson stated as Cassandra kissed them both and left. "Lying cramped up on a gurney isn't it. Major you've already pushed the medical staff with threatening Doctor Warner earlier and..." 

"You what?" Janet said loudly getting a little angry. "You threatened one of my staff." 

Sam just smiled; it felt so good to even have Fraiser yelling at her. She squeezed the hand as tightly as she could and again looked at the bed. 

"Threatened to kill him when Doctor Warner protested that the risk to Major Carter's life was unacceptable, he had several bruises from where she slammed him against the wall Doctor" he informed his boss. "Now you need to go back to bed." 

"Sam you can't do that, no matter how much you want to," Janet said softly. "I'll be back in a few hours after we both have had some sleep." She started to rise ready to head to her room. 

But she wasn't letting the hand go, if she let the hand go it would prove it was a dream so she started to rise tiredly as well. Janet could lie down; she'd sit up with her. She held her hand out to Peterson, clearly meaning either he remove the IV or she would. 

"Major if you don't settle down I'm going to have no choice but to sedate you," he warned. 

"Sam what are you doing?" Janet asked, her friend's behavior starting to concern her. 

Clearing her throat but not moving her hand the woman turned slightly to Janet, it was clear she was still so tired but that didn't matter, "Going...with...you." 

"No you aren't" Peterson stated. 

"YES" she stressed glaring at him, "I am." 

"Peterson, can you give us a few minutes alone please?" Janet asked and when the Doctor nodded and left Janet turned her attention back to Sam. "Sam, it's OK. You can stay here. I promise I will come back." 

The woman shook her head tiredly but with determination, "No" she croaked, "I'm...not...leaving you again! I'll...die first." 

Janet held her friends face making her keep eye contact. "Nothing is going to happen to me. You understand?" 

"I...I can't sleep..." Sam admitted slowly, the only person she would ever admit that to was Janet. "I...I just keep seeing how I let you down...how I let you die Janet." 

"Oh honey, but you didn't," Janet said sweetly. "I'm right here. Would you like something to help you sleep?" 

Bringing her IV hand up to wipe her eyes the woman actually looked like a little kid, afraid to sleep alone and finally she squeezed the hand, "I want to come with you Janet...I can sleep later." 

"Sam, you need to get some sleep too," Janet said. "You body suffered some trauma from using the healing device. You need to sleep and rest to heal." She looked into Sam's eyes and saw the pleading look in them. "Talk to me Sam. Tell me what's really wrong." 

For a moment Carter felt her hard assed military attitude starting to answer and then paused and shook her head with tears in her eyes. Carefully she sat up and hugged Janet, "I...don't want to loose you. I almost did...you were loosing the fight Janet...I couldn't let that happen. Cassie and I need you so much...I...I love you so much" Sam insisted between the tears and the sobs. 

"Shhh...Sam, its OK," Janet said softly holding Sam close. "I'm going to be fine. You and Cassie didn't lose me," Janet was now crying. "You're not loosing me." Janet rubbed Sam's back. "But we both need to get some sleep and not with one of us in a chair." 

It took a good five minutes before Sam had stopped crying and Peterson came in carrying a syringe that he said was a sedative, he'd had it with patients bossing him around. Carter watching him pick up the IV line running into her hand but shook her head, "Janet..." she began tiredly, and "You do it please?" 

"Major..." the other doctor began, "I am in charge here and..." 

"Peterson. It's OK, just don't argue," Janet said tiredly. "Its for the best." She held out her hand from the syringe and upon receiving it she injected its contents into Sam's IV line. "OK now you can sleep with no problem," Janet said softly. "I come back in a few hours after we both have slept. OK?" 

Blinking a few times Sam scooted over to Janet and gave her another hug before lying back and still held the hand squeezing it, "You...promise?" 

"I promise. I'll be back in a few hours," Janet said with a smile squeezing the hand back. "No get some rest. You look like hell." Janet said smiling and moved off the bed releasing the hand. She got back in her wheelchair and let Doctor Peterson push her into her room. 

Isolation Room

True to her word Cassandra had brought dinner but Sam was still sleeping so the girl was sitting her mother watching her eat, "Mom I'm glad you're going to be ok" she said softly and looked at her. "I know I've been a pain the last few years and I know you told me it was all those hormone things" she began with purpose, "But well..." she looked down. "I'm sorry, I just...I'm sorry I fought with you mom and I love you so much." 

Janet stopped eating and opened her arms. "Cassie come here," Janet said sweetly. "Honey, its ok. You have nothing to be sorry for, its all water under the bridge." Janet said tears starting to fall at the heartache she caused her daughter. "I am the one who should be sorry and I truly am," Janet managed the sobs. 

Rubbing her mom's back as both cried Cassandra finally pulled back wiping her eyes and watched her mom do the same with a smile she stood up and retook her seat, "You better eat all that. Doctor Warner was in earlier but he refuses to see Aunt Sam. She was still sleeping when I brought dinner so that's why I'm in here with you and not between the two of you. I called Dominic to cancel our date for tonight but he wasn't home and...." 

"I'm sorry honey," Janet said sadly. "I know how much you were looking forward to this." She took another bit of food. "Why don't the two of you go out to dinner? I'll even pay." 

A smile crossed the girl's mouth and she winked, "You paying huh? That's tempting, can I be let loose with your credit cards" she asked knowing the answer that would get. 

"Funny but you'll get cash," Janet said. "You can get Daniel or Teal'c to drive you there." 

"Is this one of those mom order things" Cassandra asked but smiled. "I can stay here mom, it's really ok. I mean you or Aunt Sam might need me and...." 

"Cassie, I want you to do what you want," Janet said letting her fingers run through Cassie's hair. "This isn't about me or Sam. We love you and we are going to be fine, but you went through quiet a scare and if you need to get out for a while go. We understand." She paused eating more. "This is your decision." 

"Well maybe..." she started almost as if thinking. "You're sure you won't mind? I'll have my cell and will have whoever drives me to keep an eye on you. I should be back on base by nine though mom; I mean if you're sure." 

"Cassie if you want to go then go," Janet said with a smile. "Don't worry about us." 

Leaning up she pressed a kiss to her mother's cheek, "You better be here when I get back mom or I'm going to be really pissed off" she commented not even paying attention that she had said something her mom would call her on. "You take care of Aunt Sam until I'm back all right?" 

"We are in the best care here honey," Janet said. "Go and have some fun," Janet kissed her daughter giving her permission. 

"More fun with your credit card" she said giggling and stood up seeing Warner coming in. She pointed at him, "You better take good care of my mom Warner," she threatened with all the vengeance of a teenager. 

"Be careful Cassie," Janet called out to her retreating back. "So what can I do for you?" 

David Warner moved slowly and stood by his patient's bed as he studied the readings, "How are you feeling" he asked professionally before he got to why he was here. 

"A little sore," Janet said truthfully. "Other that I'm just thankful to be a live." 

"As are most of us to see you that way?" the man admitted slowly. "Doctor, I need your advice on something" he began taking a seat. "You've seen the security tapes of what happened with Major Carter and myself correct?" 

"Yes I have," Janet said getting a little worried. "And I have read the reports. What is it that questions you?" 

Licking his lips the man studied her a moment and settled back, "I also know that you saw the medical reports of the damage she did, most of it superficial I assure you. I also understand" Warner began, "That she was under severe emotional stress and I appreciate that she did manage to heal you but Doctor I'm being pressured by the security staff to press assault charges on Major Carter and truthfully I'm not sure I shouldn't do that. She obviously needs to speak with Mackenzie about some issues." 

"I'm not sure seeing Mackenzie is the best answer," Janet began. "And I understand security's need to press charges but I don't think that's the answer either." She paused thinking for a moment. "Do you know about our personal history together?" She asked not entirely sure where she was intending to go. 

"I've heard" the man admitted. "Honestly I don't feel it was any of my business and it had no bearing on how I conduct your medical care so to be honest I probably didn't pay much attention to it Doctor Fraiser. Why do you ask" was the question. 

"Because if you know our past together things will begin to get clear," Janet paused. "Just before we all got word of the attack and jumped Sam and I had a pretty nasty fight. Both of us got angry and we yelled. She stormed out, I threw things then we were notified of the jump. We hadn't spoken since the fight till I tried to get her to fight and briefly during my touch and go recovery. Does that help you understand why she did what she did?" Janet asked. 

The man nodded professionally, "To understand it yes but to dismiss it no, I'm afraid it doesn't. I still see no logical reason why I shouldn't press charges Doctor and to be honest I'm surprised you aren't more upset that a member of your staff was attacked" he said a bit hurt and yet not overly much. 

"No there is no logical reason except out of love," Janet said. "The desire to protect that love. And I am upset that a member of my staff was attacked, hurt by the fact it was Sam that committed the action. But right now, I can't function emotionally." She looked to the ceiling then back at Warner. "Do what you have to do. I understand." 

"Let me ask you something" David Warner began and ran a hand over his face as he stood up with only a slight wince. "If I refuse to press charges how do you intend to handle this Doctor? You're still the CMO, it was your staff that was attacked and I hope you agree that Major Carter deserves some type of punishment for attacking someone; even if was me" he finished, well aware of Fraiser and everyone else's opinion of his bedside manner but the truth was he didn't care. He was a surgeon, he wasn't required to deal with these people as intimately as she was and therefore he didn't need to be nice to earn their trust. 

"To answer honestly. I don't know," Jane admitted suddenly feeling inadequate like she should not hold the position of CMO. "I am just trying to get through each day as they come and have not thought that far ahead yet. What are you suggesting?" 

"I'm not," he admitted coming up to her. "However if you can assure me that you will deal with this, at some point Doctor Fraiser then I will leave it in your hands as my direct superior and inform Security of such and that I won't be pressing charges." 

"Doctor Warne,r the problem is that I don't know how to deal with this," Janet said feeling like she was about to cry. All she knew was that she couldn't lose Sam in any way, shape or form. 

The man standing before his boss wasn't often one for emotions, he was a slice and dice man but what he spoke was profound, at least some would say, "You be there for her Doctor. If you could have seen how she acted when you were hit, she sat on the floor for hours holding Cassandra while we operated, she never left this room except when she had a direct order to. I lost count of the number of times I had to threaten to force feed her if she didn't eat and she looked right at General Hammond and told him if he wanted to stop her then he'd better shoot her because it was the only thing that would. All those actions" he began and paused to catch his break, "Are because she loved you. Whatever you fought about she doesn't think is important as was proven Doctor." 

Tears began to fall and Janet didn't care who saw them. "God Sam," she murmured before addressing Warner again. "So tell me since I don't know what to do about the situation. What is going to be your course of action against Sam?" 

"Nothing if you're going to handle it Doctor Fraiser," he stated offering her a glass of water. "The nurse should be in soon as well with your medication, including the painkillers Doctor." 

Janet began to cry harder. "Warner, I can't make this call. As much as I may want to, I am to close to be objective," Janet stopped not able to continue through the tightness in her throat. "This has to be your call." God who she hated to admit she couldn't do something and because of it Sam could lose her career or worse. 

"All right, I'll handle it" he admitted slowly and reached out patting her shoulder. "Major Carter is still sleeping, I'll have a nurse wake you when she's up if you like Doctor." 

"Please," Janet said and lay back down at least until the nurse brought her pills. 

Several hours later a nurse came in and smiled handing Janet a letter, "Doctor Warner left that for you, he said you're to be the only one to see it. Also the monitors show Major Carter is waking up and you have a request from Mister Bregman to see you..." she offered with a smile. "He said he just wanted to make sure you were ok." 

Janet took the letter and placed it in a pocket. "Can you inform Bregman that I am recovering nicely and right now I want to see Sam." 

"Yes ma'am of course" Helen offered with a nod. "We're all glad you're ok Doctor Fraiser. Would you like to try walking to the main Infirmary or I can get you a wheelchair ma'am?" 

"I'd like to try walking, but I think I will need some help," Janet said. "And thank you, all of you for that matter for not giving up on me." 

"They pay me the small bucks to help Doctor" Helen said offering her an arm. "Slowly ma'am and you're more than welcome. You wouldn't have given up on us so we just consider it part of the excellent training you gave us. You ok Doctor?" 

"I'm OK," Janet said. "I'm going to be OK." She smiled brightly with this last statement as it finally started to sink in. 

Private Room

Slowly they made their way to Sam's room but before they entered Janet turned to Helen. "I want to go the rest of the way on my own." 

The woman nodded releasing her hold on Janet and waiting to make sure she was ok, "Call when you're ready to go back ma'am and take it slow, you are still recovering from severe injuries and surgery" she informed her with a smile. "And don't give me that look, it's the same thing you told me two years ago when you operated on me so listen to your own advice. Tell the Major I said hi." 

"Will do Helen and I didn't give you a look," Janet said just before she opened the door to enter. The walk to Sam's bed was taking forever but as she drew close Sam was becoming more awake. 

And then the woman sat up with a start, her eyes wide and her breathing and vitals fluctuating rapidly, "JANET" she screamed caught out in a nightmare. 

In that instant Janet through caution to the wind and moved as fast as she could to Sam's bed. She sat on the edge and ran her hand along Sam's cheek then into her hair. "Shhh, Sam its ok," she whispered softly. "It was just a dream." 

The touch was like electricity to Sam Carter and she turned her eyes, terror in them to Janet and quickly wrapped her arms around her so tightly it probably hurt, "OH God...God Janet...I...you were...I'm sorry...I was jealous...I...I love you so much...OH God...forgive me...I'm sorry" she said hyperventilating and not caring as she buried her face into the woman's chest, in pain clearly. 

Janet just wrapped her arms tighter around Sam. "Baby its ok. Its ok," Janet kept repeating. "Everything is ok. I'm right here." 

"I wanted...I tried to save you...I wanted to..." the tears and sobs making it hard to understand her. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." she just kept repeating that over and over again. 

She turned her head kissing Sam's temple. "You did baby," Janet whispered. "You saved me. I'm right here. Alive with you." Janet's heart broke and the emotional pain Sam was going through all because of her. "I'm right here, see?" She pulled Sam's hand from around her waist and placed it over her heart letting the touch pick up in the beat. 

For several minutes nothing happened, Sam perhaps had drifted off and then she moved and sat back, her face was soaked from the tears and the spots on the gown where the hot water had fallen were evident, "It....It worked? You're...you're ok?" 

Janet wiped the tears away as they fell down Sam's cheeks. "Yes baby, I'm a ok thanks to you." Janet said then leaned forward and gave Sam one of the softest kisses she has ever had. 

Bringing a shaky hand up Carter pushed her away but then leaned forward and kissed her...to hell with whoever saw. Her lover was all right and though tasting a little salty she seemed fine and wasn't ever going to break the contact she had with her. 

Finally Janet had no choice but to push Sam away as oxygen was becoming an issue. "Hey there," she said smiling. 

The woman blushed a little, carefully trailing one hand down and under Fraiser's shirt to cup her breast gently, thankfully Janet's back was too the door, "Hey" she said smiling and used her other hand to wipe her face. "I am so sorry for being a jerk and then letting you get hurt Janet" she began and rubbed the woman's nipple gently with the pad of her thumb smiling. 

Janet gasped at Sam's actions. "Sam. I'm sorry too for the fight and the fact I can't help you now," Janet said beginning to cry once more. "I love you so much." Was the last thing she could say before her body was shaking uncontrollably? 

"You are" she promised and leaned forward, pulling the monitor and IV tubing tightly as she wrapped Fraiser in a hug and pulled her toward her. She continued to rub under her shirt before pulling that arm out to stroke her hair, "Shhh....it's ok honey...I've got you...You're safe, you're ok." 

"No its not," she said crying harder. "Warner talked to me and said if I could handle the situation he wouldn't press charges but I can't. I don't know what to do and I'm to close emotionally to be objective. I left the decision to him and now I may lose you." 

Gently Sam pushed her away and brought her hand up to wipe the woman's hot tears, it hurt her so much to see her lover worried about hurting her, "Honey listen, I trust you and that things will work out ok. You're alive and healthy, or will be soon and that's all that matters. I'll apologize to Warner, I shouldn't have lost my cool with him like that but I'm not sorry I helped you..." she promised. "If you can answer it let me ask you this...if I was Colonel O'Neil or Daniel who had attacked your staff, leave the love completely out of it, what would you do?" 

"I don't know Sam," Janet said the tears still falling. "That's the problem. I can't think straight. I don't know," Janet was getting a little frustrated and the anger at herself touched in her voice. She dropped her head closing her eyes, shame washing over her. 

Reaching out Carter pulled the woman too her, "Then you don't know and that's ok" she promised kissing her head and then brought her head down to nuzzle her neck, feeling a twinge as she pulled the IV the wrong way. "I'll talk to Warner and Hammond baby, I'll handle it. It's ok...I love you so much Janet...you're my heart and soul baby." 

"I can't lose you Sam," Janet begged. "I just can't." She closed her arms around Sam's waist holding on for dear life. 

"You won't" she promised holding her tightly and leaned back, pulling the smaller woman with her and soon both were lying on the gurney, Janet's head resting on Sam's shoulder. Carefully the woman brought her free hand up and lifted her lover's chin, "I'm not going anywhere Janet...I promise. I have too much to live for now that I know you're going to be ok." 

"Sam this is serious," Janet began. "You could be transferred or worse yet court martialed." Janet allowed the worry she felt to fill her eyes. The emotions running high and clearly visible for those who want to see it. 

"I won't," she promised rubbing the underside of her lovers chin gently. "I can't explain how I know Janet...I just know. Now that I got you back," she said leaning forward to kiss her before continuing. "Everything is going to be ok. Trust me." 

"I'm so scared Sam," Janet admitted a little ashamed at herself. She was the one that was supposed to be strong. She couldn't allow her self to fall apart. Her family needed her. 

"I'm scared too" Sam promised her lover, "Terrified and the minute you and I are home I fully intend to break down so you can hold me Janet" were the final words. "But for now, just let me be there for you...please?" 

Janet couldn't speak her voice over come with emotions. She just embraced Sam tighter molding her body along the side of Sam's try to get as close as possible. 

A little while later Doctor Daniel Jackson came in and smiled at the scene. He started to leave and then saw the two awake and carried the tray over, "Hey Sam, Janet. Peterson asked me to bring this in, he said you need to eat every single bite and if you didn't you'd be one unhappy Major." 

"Oh please" Sam stated rolling her eyes and still held Janet, "I'm not hungry." 

Janet shook her head not wanting to speak and reveal her emotional state to even her friend. She turned her head more and buried it in Sam's shoulder. 

"Uh Daniel" the woman began and motioned to Janet, "Give us a minute would you?" 

The archaeologist nodded, "Sure thing ladies. Janet I needed to speak with you but I'll stop back in about an hour. Oh and Warner gave me an odd message to give you..." he dug in his coat pockets and pulled out a slip of paper adjusting his glasses. "It says 'if you're really worried read the letter.'" 

"What letter" Sam asked curiously. 

The man shrugged, "No idea but I'll talk to you two later and Janet try to get her to eat something, she hasn't for days" he finished and turned to leave. 

Janet listened as Sam and Daniel talked but didn't join in the conversation of come out from hiding her face. She was content to try and escape by molding into Sam. At least here her worries weren't as overwhelming. When she heard the door shut and new Daniel had left she unburied her face a little but not completely. 

Glancing down to the maple eyes the blue ones smiled, "Hey...I was beginning to think you were taking root down there cutie" she said kissing her. "Come on out, tell me about this letter Janet." 

"I don't know," Janet said. "Helen gave me a letter but she said you were waking up so I came here and its a good thing too cause you sat up screaming." 

"So read it" she prodded. "Then you can help me dump this food somewhere my love." 

"You need to eat Sam," Janet said firmly. "I don't want a lover that's too thin. Might break her." 

"Not really hungry Janet" she said helping the woman sit up and then sat up beside her, the tray of food staring at them and she made a face. "Do I gotta?" 

"Please. You haven't really eaten for days," Janet said softly. "I would feel a little better if you did." Janet still made no move to read the letter, a little worried about what it could say. 

"Oh that's it" the woman said leaning over to kiss her cheek, "Hit on my emotional side and beg...Ok, I'll eat and you read" she ordered and turned to pick up the fork carefully after uncovering the tray. "EW" she commented and stuck her tongue out at the food. 

"It has protein and vitamins that you need Sam," Janet said as she removed the letter from her pocket, but stared at it instead of opening the letter. 

Glancing sideways with a smile the woman nodded, "You want to eat and I'll read?" 

"I already ate when Cassie brought me something," she said half spaced. "You can't get out of it that easily." 

"Read the letter baby, it could be good news" she stated picking up a bite of green beans and sniffed them taking a bite, "Needs more salt." 

"You don't need any salt," Janet said opening the letter and started to read it. 

'Doctor Fraiser, 

I've thought about what you said today and why as a human punching bag I have to admit I want to see Major Carter punished the truth is that I have a wife and children. I think about how I would have reacted if it had been my wife in your spot and I would have done the same thing. 

Therefore I've informed security and General Hammond that I am making no 'official' word about what happened and that I believe the Major acted on pure emotion, exhaustion and fatigue. You'll need to sign off on that diagnosis when you can however as someone who knows how much she loves you I hope you will talk to her, for both of you. 

I'm glad you're ok Doctor and good night. David Warner, M.D.' 

Janet began to cry then turned and kissed Sam soundly on the lips, a deep passionate kiss full of devotion. 

Quickly Sam pushed her away and swallowed the potatoes she had been eating and smiled, "Whoa, what has you in such a good mood honey girl?" 

Janet thrust the letter into Sam's hands. "You're not going anywhere," and kissed her with just as much passion as before. 

Apparently at some point Janet had been told the monitors were off in the room and the food forgotten the two were both under the covers after some 'biblical' time together and smiling contended, "God baby" Sam said from her spot on Janet's chest where her head was lying. "I...I just, God you were wonderful." 

"You weren't so bad yourself," Janet said with a smile placing a kiss on the golden head. 

Rolling over the woman smiled at her lover and winked, "I actually feel better baby, what about you my dear, sweet, passion filled, lover?" 

"Mmm," Janet growled. "Other than being a little sore. I feel like I'm in heaven." She kissed Sam again. 

"Doc, you two should really get a room" came the voice of Colonel Jack O'Neil as he limped into the room with Daniel holding his crutches and Teal'c behind him. 

"Jack you know she's going to tell you..." Daniel began. 

"Danny boy shut up" the older man groused. "Hey Carter, move off her would ya. I need the Doc." 

"Is that an order Sir" Sam asked, happy that the guys were finally accepting her relationship with Janet. It hadn't been that way at first, they had been hopping mad. 

"If need be Major, I need the Doc." 

"If you haven't noticed Sir," Janet said with a smile. "We already have a room and I don't think I could really help you with your problem." She paused enjoying the light banter between them. "In case you aren't getting something I'll simplify it. I don't drive stick anymore," She deadpanned. 

Silence came from all of them, even the Colonel and then Sam broke it as she sat up and laughed, really and truly belly laughed so loudly folks probably thought it was an earthquake and soon the guys joined in. "Oh...OH God Janet..." Carter moaned holding her stomach from laughing so hard. "I...I love you for that alone...Oh..." and more laughter came. 

"Carter it wasn't that funny" O'Neil began as he came over and sat down on a high backed chair nearby and propped his foot up and right on Fraiser's chest, "Tell these guys I'm fine and don't need no stinking cast or crutches Doc." 

"Jack..." Daniel began once he had tried to recover, even Teal'c had laughed, "Peterson said..." 

"I DON'T give a rat's butt what Peterson said. She's..." he pointed to Fraiser. "Better and my doctor Jackson so shut up. Well Doc." 

Janet managed between fits of laughter. "What did you do this time?" She asked moving the foot off of her so she could sit up to take a look at it. 

"Got shot and fell over a rock they tell me," he offered. 

Leaning the crutches against the bed Daniel rolled his eyes and went up to hug both women as much as he could, "Geeze Jack...you and your big feet and you know you are supposed to be taking it easy. Peterson said they damn near lost you and...." 

"DANNY SHUT UP" the older man barked. 

Carter winked, "Oh you did it now Sir, you may as well let her see your chest where you were..." 

"CARTER" O'Neil interrupted and rolled his eyes. "Geeze, I get no loyalty from my team." 

"Sir, it's just a mild sprain on your foot. If you stay off of it for about a day or so you will be fine," she threw the foot of her and the bed. "You better be taking care of yourself. You know what I'm like mad." 

"Yeah, yeah" he commented and stood up, "See, I told Warner I don't need crutches and a cast for a sprain. Honestly don't you know how to train your staff Doc?" he stated. 

"Colonel I'm telling you..." Sam began knowing Janet wasn't done and was just getting warmed up. "Hey Teal'c, can you take this tray back and get me a warm one? Also some blue jello and chocolate pudding please." 

"As you wish Major Carter" the Jaffa man commented and walked over picking up the tray. "Should I retrieve sustenance for you as well Doctor Fraiser?" 

"N,o but could you get Doctor Peterson please," Janet said with a smile. 

"As you wish Doctor Fraiser" the man stated and bowed before leaving. 

Jack smiled, "I love how he is a man of few words. Well Carter, Doc I've laid around enough. I'm busting out and going home to some brews, I'll catch you guys later. Adios Danny boy" he commented limping toward the door. 

"Janet" Daniel pleaded, "I've got to go get Cassie soon, can't you make him behave?" 

She grinned. "Sure Daniel," Janet said. "Are you bringing Cassie back here or to the house?" 

"Either one, she never said which" he commented watching Jack about to the door and Peterson stepped in front of him and then entered. "Sorry Colonel." 

"Yeah, yeah, later folks" Jack commented continuing on his way. 

"Three...two..." Sam began counting knowing that her lover would say any second. 

"Doctor Peterson," Janet said addressing her colleague. "I believe the Colonel just asked me to give him a full physical. But seeing as how I am recovering I can't follow through with his request." She paused looking at the Doctor. "I was wondering if you would do the honors?" 

"Sure Doctor Fraiser, glad to" the man said as the room broke out in laughter, all except Colonel Jack O'Neil who turned around. 

"DOH" he stated loudly. "Doc I didn't...Danny, Carter would you two shut up? Listen I didn't say anything about a physical." 

"Then if you don't want a physical I suggest you make yourself comfortable on one of the gurneys till Daniel comes back for you," Janet stated. "One other thing Doctor," Janet said. "When do we get to leave? I would like to spend quality time with my family outside of the infirmary." 

"DOC" O'Neil complained loudly. 

Peterson shook his head; he had no idea what was going on, "Because of the healing device you can leave anytime provided someone is with you however Major Carter has to remain on the drip until she has eaten. As you know she's been really stubborn about..." 

"HEY" Sam complained now loudly. 

"Carter, I was complaining first" Jack stated. 

Daniel just rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I'm getting a headache." 

"I second that," Janet said in sympathy for Daniel. "Colonel if you don't like my medical opinion you should have sought it out. Secondly Sam, I just informed you that you need to eat. Maybe you should listen to me because I'm going home." 

"Teal'c went to get me a tray Janet, I'll eat as soon as..." Carter began. 

"I have returned" the Jaffa man stated and came forward to sit a tray down and handed Janet a small bowl of ice cream. "Procured for you Doctor Fraiser, with great honor" he said bowing. 

"Teal'c you suck up" Jack commented with a smile. "Listen Doc...." 

"Uh Teal'c" Daniel interrupted, "Take, Jack back to his gurney from earlier, Janet said he needed to stay." 

"DANIEL" the older man began. 

"Why can't you both be like Teal'c," Janet said. "He never gives any of my staff trouble. And thank you for the ice cream." 

"Hey you wouldn't love me if I was like Teal'c" Sam commented and started eating with a grin. 

"Doc I'm..." and the Jaffa man picked O'Neil up, "TEAL'C PUT ME DOWN! TEAL'C" O'Neil hollered as they headed toward the door. 

"I will not O'Neil. Doctor Fraiser is a learned medical individual, you should follow her orders without question," the man argued. "And you are most welcome Doctor Fraiser." 

Daniel smiled and winked, "I'll bring Cassie by the house after I take her out for ice cream Janet, if that's ok?" 

Janet laughed at the retreating forms of Teal'c and the Colonel. "Sam with your body and medical behavior like Teal'c I wouldn't be able to resist you," Janet said giving her a quick peck. "Daniel that would be fine but do you think it would be alright if you dropped me off at home first. Since I get to go home," Janet said a little smugly. 

"US" Sam said over a bite of some type of mystery meat and handed Fraiser an extra spoon for her ice cream. 

"Uh sure Janet, whatever you need" Jackson said as Peterson stepped forward. 

"No one is going anywhere without a check up first Doctor...that does include you," he informed her. "Whenever you're ready we can do that...plus your medications, painkillers, antibiotics, bandage changes, and..." he rattled on and on. 

Janet couldn't control the laughter that bubbled up. She tried to eat her ice cream but it proved to be a useless act from the laughter. 

It felt good to see Janet laughing and everyone joined in as Peterson tapped the woman's foot, "I'll have Helen come and get you with a wheelchair Doctor when I'm ready for you." 

Nodding Janet said, "Thank you Peterson." And finally managed to get a mouthful of ice cream. She left the cold spoon sit on her lips making them equally as cold before latching onto Sam's neck kissing and licking a sensitive spot. 

"Ah...AH..." Carter cried pulling away but the woman wasn't letting her get away. 

Daniel giggled and shook his head, "I'll be back before I head out to pick up the kid. Behave..." 

"Janet...that's...AH..." were the responses. 

"Cold" Janet mumbled against Sam's neck as she waved in Daniel's general direction. "I know." 

Using one hand to push the tray of food, half eaten, away the woman turned and dived on top of Fraiser, spilling ice cream all over both of them and pulling out the IV in her hand, "AH..." and then started to nuzzle the smaller woman's neck and she straddled her triumphantly, the cold ice cream covered Fraiser's chest and the bed. "Looks like I have to clean up" Sam said licking behind the woman's ear gently. 

"God, Sam," Janet managed as she gripped blond hair tightly with one hand while the other grabbed at a firm ass. 

"That's right" she informed her and started to kiss down her neck and then her chest, "God you are so beautiful..." she panted, all ideas of everything gone at the moment. "I want you so much...need you so much Janet" she said licking up a spot of ice cream and brought her mouth up to press into Janet's tenderly and so much in love. 

As Sam's mouth captured hers Janet trailed her hand from ass to under the shirt allowing her nails to lightly scrape the skin on Sam's back. 

"I want you too," Janet managed on a gasp as Sam returned to suck on her color bone. 

In short order Sam had gotten up enough to go lock the door so they wouldn't be bothered and shed her clothes as she came over and got back on the gurney with Janet on top of her, at the other woman's insistence, "Come on baby...let me make you feel good first" she pleaded gently with an evil smile and a glint in her eye. 

Janet straddled Sam's slim hips, hands gently cupping breasts until the desire to lick became too much. Janet lowered her head and captured a nipple in her mouth. She alternated between licking it with the roughness of her tongue and biting it. Occasionally she raised her head enough to blow across the wet flesh. She switched breast and started again her hands stroking taught muscles across a well defines stomach. 

Soft moans started in Sam Carter's throat, the work her lover was doing with her tongue was sending electric waves through her body. She felt her sex getting hotter and hotter, wetter and wetter and she arched up against the woman on top of her as she ran her hands over her back and then the taught, tender flesh of Janet's ass cheeks. Leaning up she kissed her head just as she slid one finger up and down the woman's tight anal crack, just waiting for the right moment to enter between the tiny pink rosebud she had taken before. 

Janet felt her lovers roaming hands and dipped one of hers lower, lightly scraping the sensitive skin of an inner thigh then trailed up to very moist flesh. With one finger she penetrated Sam slowly moving in a circular motion to tease her. 

Which got a moan of passion from Sam, "OH...JANET...DO IT..." she hollered pushing on her lovers tight rosebud with one finger after wetting it in her mouth, "Baby you are so beautiful...so sweet" she said using her other hand to pull her farther down so she could lock lips with her, exploring her mouth with her tongue. 

Janet tongue mimicked her fingers as she inserted a second. She lowered her body full resting upon Sam and began and moving her fingers in and out applying more pressure and speed with each stroke. She swallowed the moan tearing it from Sam's lungs then began to suckle her neck just below and behind her ear. 

Two orgasms a piece later the two women lay intertwined, exhausted beside one another on the medical gurney and Sam opened her blue eyes and smiled at her lover bringing her hand up and kissed it tenderly, "I love you so much Janet...you are the most incredible woman, lover..." 

"I love you too Sam," Janet said her eyes tearing but she wasn't going to allow them to fall. "That was the best yet I think. I'm sorry for everything." 

"YOU have absolutely nothing to be sorry for Janet," she promised bringing her hand up to hold the doctor's cheek tenderly. "And once we are home I'll show you how much...how deep my love goes. You're my heart...my soul Janet and I can't and don't EVER want to live without you." 

Janet began to cry when she heard Sam's confession and held onto her tighter. 

Fraiser Residence

That night Sam Carter was seated on the floor after she and Janet had a dinner picnic in the living room. Both Janet and Cassandra were beside one another beside her, the girl's head resting on her mother's shoulder as they talked about her date with Dominic, "So" Sam said scooting over closer to her lover. "Tomorrow is Sunday, what are we going to do ladies?" 

"Any suggestions Cassie," Janet said kissing her head and wrapping an arm around her waist. 

"Yep, someone to feed me breakfast in bed. Blueberry pancakes with whipped cream, cut strawberries, syrup and butter and oh yeah, waffles on the side" the girl stated. 

"Your mom is going to have to put you on a diet kiddo" Sam commented from her spot on Janet's other side. "Tell her Janet." 

"I think if anyone should get breakfast in bed it should be me after all..." Janet stopped, not finishing her sentence and looked down closeting her eyes. She suddenly wanted to remove the visual she was getting. 

"How about this" Sam said quickly and wrapped an arm over her lover, reaching over a little to tickle Cassie's belly, "I'll make all of us breakfast in bed. How is that?" 

"Works for me Sam, I'll help with moms as I want to" Cassandra said leaning up enough to kiss her mom. "Love you bunches momma." 

Janet received the kiss from Cassie but didn't say anything in regards to the offer. Slowly she stood and left the room heading to the master bedroom to sit on the edge of the bed her heads in her hands. 

"Sam" Cassie said sitting up quickly as her aunt stood up. 

"It's all right Cass, I'll check on her. Why don't you find us a movie to watch" she told the teen heading to follow Janet and knocked lightly on the door, "Janet" she whispered entering and came over sitting beside her and wrapped an arm over her shoulder, she wasn't going to push. If Janet wanted to talk she would otherwise she'd be content to just be there. 

Janet was sitting there crying when Sam entered and sat next to her. She didn't say anything just cried harder. 

"Janet" she tried again after several minutes, "Talk to me baby girl...what's wrong? I know you're thinking about what happened but you're safe...I'm safe, Cassie is safe and we are a family... " Sam finished leaning over to kiss her cheek gently. 

As Sam leaned over kissing her cheek Janet wrapped her arms around Sam's waist in a vice like grip. Another round of tears coursed through her shaking body. 

Turning more so she could hold her lover to her chest Sam rocked her gently, "It's ok Janet...it's going to be all right baby...I promise you. You're ok...it's ok." 

"I could have lost all this," Janet managed between sobs. "God Sam, they lost me twice in surgery and almost once more in recovery." She cried a bit more the continued. "I actually flat lined." 

Pushing her away a little Carter used her hands to hold her shoulders tenderly, "Janet you were dead...there is no denying this. But we got you back, I and Cassie got you back" she admitted with a smile. "That's what we need to concentrate on, I've flat lined before too and I know how scary that knowledge is. We'll talk about it, I promise you that but for now just relax in the knowledge that you're back, you have me and Cassie that love you more than life itself and that we are a family and it's ok with all our friends and even the General. We both still have our careers and after Cassie goes to sleep an incredible night of passion awaiting you," she promised with a grin and a twinkle in her blue eyes. 

Tears continued to fall but Janet leaned forward pressing her lips to Sam's then sucking her lower lip into her mouth. 

A little over an hour later the two woman came downstairs to see Cassandra shut off the TV and pick up a DVD case. Sam winked as she squeezed Janet to her, "Sorry Cassie, wasn't feeling well and your mom had to take care of me," she admitted with a wink. "Who is laying on who here?" 

"I'm laying on mom" she Cassandra proclaimed as she started to cue up the DVD. "Oh and the popcorn is ready too." 

"So what are we watching and how come I am the one that gets laid," Janet said. "On that is" as she took a seat on the coach. 

"Because you're so cute and fluffy babe" Sam answered and went to sit down first and then patted her lap for Janet to lie down. 

"We are watching a Disney movie with Mickey Mouse, don't know the name" Cassandra stated as she ran into the kitchen and came back with three sodas and sat them around just as the credits started. Going over she grabbed the popcorn and sat it near Sam since she was sitting up and then got a blanket and pillow, "Come on mom, you lay on Sam, I'll lay on you. No better arrangement in the world." 

"Gee thanks," Janet said and rested her head on Sam's lap. "OK Cass if you're going to lay down do so." Janet looked up at Sam. "Popcorn." And opened her mouth. 

Dropping a piece in Sam winked as she watched Cassie lay a pillow in Janet's lap and lay down, covering them both up. She smiled though when she watched her pick up one of the small woman's hands in hers and brought them both to rest under chin, holding on for dear life as she watched the movie. 

As she watched the movie Janet trailed her fingers through Cassie's hair enjoying the closeness of her family. About two-thirds the way through the movie she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
